Dragon Age Inquisition Drabbles and Ficlets
by Halfblood Fiend
Summary: Assorted one shots within Dragon Age Inquisition following my Inquisitor Trey Lavellen (more will surface later as I play). Practical, adorable, romantic, and taking names. Dorian pairing, Vivienne is basically the best girl friend. It just amuses me. Enjoy! Reviews, good or bad, are welcome!
1. An Unexpected Kindness

Trey Lavellan was beginning to realize there was much to get used to here in Haven. It was much different and much larger than any of his clan's camps. He'd spent the greater part of two days acquainting himself with its layout and its inhabitants. There were many. So many more since the Rift opened. The demons, though kept at bay by his own hand, had made many refugees. He spoke to most, and tried not to cringe away from them. Everyone wanted a chance to marvel at the Herald of Andraste. Almost reflexively, he frowned in irritation.

He had yet to come to terms with the gravity of his unwanted title. He still flinched when people called him "Herald." He expected to be thrown out at any moment, the Sisters of the Chantry demanding it was a mistake. No one had yet said so outright, but he was certain there were plenty among them that were displeased by his race. Trey couldn't blame them. Dalish elves follow the Creators and should have nothing to do with Andraste. It should be a Shem in his place, but the tingling mark on his left hand said otherwise.

Despite his best efforts, he was wary of his newfound comrades. He was all too aware of the stares and the whispers. He tried not to let it affect him, to tell himself he was only being paranoid, but he couldn't shake his growing unease. A lifetime of distrusting Shems couldn't be changed in a few short days. Sooner or later, they would betray him, he knew it.

Trey's pointed ears pricked. His head whipped around at a woman's voice hailing him as he meandered past the wide Chantry doors.

"Herald!" she called gruffly, waving him over. The sun glinted off her polished chest plate and caught the pommel of her sword which hung heavily at her side. Her hand hovered near the hilt, always ready, keeping it close at hand should she require it. She was a bristling Shemlen soldier through and through. Trey suppressed a shiver. "Listen, Herald, I just wanted to say, if anyone around here _ever_ calls you "knife-ear," you be sure to let _me_ know." She nodded curtly, dark eyes blazing.

"I—" Trey didn't know what to say. Her declaration blindsided him. Her blunt defensive statement was something he would never have expected to hear from a Shem—Human, he corrected himself. Respect deserved respect didn't it? "T-Thank you," he said sincerely, dipping his head in return.


	2. Those Pesky Pointed Ears

Vivienne answered the smart rap on her door and beamed at her visitor. "Why, Trey! Back again? It seems you were just here, darling."

Trey smiled bashfully as he stepped inside Vivienne's plush sitting room. She received Orleisian dignitaries in this heavily perfumed space, often with Josephine, so the room was personal and comfortable, and _lavish_. The first thing Trey had noticed about Orleisians is how they delighted in their splendid luxury. Knowing none himself with his nomadic Dalish clan, the notion amused him. But Orleisians... They were pampered and posh, completely alien to him. He could not imagine them wanting, trudging beside the Keeper's wagon, or giving up a blanket to a _da'len_, or going without a meal to feed the elders. While he regarded most Orleisians with a mixture of contempt and pity, Vivienne was an exception.

"I have the reports you've requested, Vivienne."

She took the small stack of papers with delicate fingers and swept across the room to a window seat filed with colorfully embroidered satin pillows. Her eyes roved over the lines, full lips pursed slightly.

Trey loved to watch her. He could do it all day if she would let him.

She suddenly stopped and flashed him a smile. "Well, sit, silly boy!"

Picking a couch across from her, he settled back into the cushions comfortably. It was easy here. He was less harassed. Trey came often for respite and admirable company.

And how he admired her.

He admired Vivienne's noble grace. He marveled at her easy debonair poise. He noted the tilt of her chin, her tumbling, throaty laughter, and especially her casual flirting. She was charming. She was beautiful. She was _strong_. As gentle as a budding spring flower, as fierce as the mightiest summer storm. Quick as lighting, bold as thunder.

Vivienne was everything Trey wanted to be, were he anyone but himself.

Vivienne meet his gaze again, a troubled look crossing her dark features.

"Was it not what you were expecting?"

"Unfortunately, Trey," she sighed, "it was." She set the reports aside and leaned forward, a smile gracing her face again. Trey couldn't help but mimic her. "I'm touched you still find time for me, Inquisitor, in your busy, busy schedule."

"As if you would let me ignore you, Vivienne. Haven't you seen what I'm wearing today?"

She threw her head back and laughed then and Trey watched her appreciatively, absorbing every mannerism, catching each quirk. "Yes, it's so droll! Darling, you mustn't dress yourself anymore. You are atrocious at it."

Trey shrugged. "Better than being naked."

Vivienne's eyes glinted mischievously. "I'm sure a certain mage would disagree..."

He turned a fetching shade of crimson at the thought of Dorian and suddenly the room was hot and stifling. He cleared his throat uncomfortably over her giggles.

"I knew it!"

Trey shook his head but it was difficult to suppress his smile.

"You cannot hide it from me! You were smitten with the man, the second you met him!"

"I wasn't," Trey fought meekly.

She shook her head at him. "You're tinged to the tips of your ears, my darling. They betray you!"

A self-conscious hand flew to a burning ear. "Dorian and I maintain a strictly professional relationship."

"Don't let him hear you say that. I've seen the way you look at each other. It's perfectly clear there is nothing else the two of you would rather do than rip each others clothes of and-"

"The reason I came to see you," Trey said loudly over her words, "was to ask if you would be so kind as to accompany me to Orleis? It seems I've stepped on someone's toes. Again. I could use the help mending the whole affair."

The woman eyed him but decided to drop the issue for now. "Oh, if only you handled your tongue half as well as your sword," Vivienne lamented, the sparkle in her dark eyes betraying her mirth. "Then maybe I would have fewer messes to clean up."

"Perhaps with practice; don't give up on me just yet," Trey countered, a relieved smile tugging at the corners of his wide lips.

"You mustn't mistake my _magic_ for _miracles_, my darling," she tutted.

"And why not? Your words do both. If I have as stunning a teacher to learn from as you, I cannot fail."

Trey was graced by her lovely throaty bubbles of laughter and he felt himself grin. "Oh, there may be hope for you yet, my darling!" She touched his cheek affectionately. "Now doesn't the Inquisitor have better things to do than visit Enchantresses? A more diverting Tevinter mage perhaps? Go, run along, elf!"

Trey smirked at her shooing, bowed deeply, and departed from her room.


	3. Flirting With the Commander

"Our soldiers could do so much," Cullen was saying as Trey followed lazily, not quite stopping himself from once-ing over the handsome Commander for the umpteenth time. "We could..." Cullen paused suddenly and shook his head. He peered at Trey apologetically. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Trey considered the man before him and he felt a mischievous smile tugging at his mouth. He _shouldn't_. Cullen used to be a Templar. The Chantry raised their men as chaste boys; nothing like the open man he was raised to be in the clan. Cullen wouldn't take it well. But maybe, Trey reasoned, that was exactly why he should... He chose his words carefully, unable to keep the smile from from his voice or his lips. "No, but if you have one prepared, I'd _love_ to hear it," Trey purred sweetly, adding a wink so his suggestion couldn't possibly be missed.

Cullen's eyes widened a little. "I-I - uhhh," he stammered, immediately turning mottled scarlet. Trey watched his work with amusement, as Cullen reached up to rub his neck, eyes searching desperately for any other subject besides Trey's obvious interest. He cleared his throat- Trey grinned gleefully at his discomfort- "Ahhh we still have a lot of work to do-"

"Ser!"

Clearly relieved, Cullen glanced at the scout then back at Trey. "As I was saying?" he sighed, nodding his head in a subtle dismissal.

Trey nodded back, not bothering to hide his huge smirk, and left the blushing soldier to his work.

As he walked away, he ran a hand through his hair and laughed, loud and giddy. He was quite pleased with himself and silently promised to work his magic on Cullen more often.


End file.
